


Never Have I Ever

by nothingeverlost



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Games, Hotel Sex, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just like it sounds. You say something that you've never done and anyone that has takes a drink. We have plenty left in the bottle." JJ, Dave & Emily play a drinking game after a bad case. The needed distraction turns into sometime more; threesome fic in three parts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold

It was cold out on the balcony of JJ's hotel room, but she barely noticed it as she stood at the railing. The view wasn't much to look at, a parking lot and beyond that a freeway, like so many hotels they stayed in, but she wasn't really looking at the view. She was lost in her own thoughts, trying and failing to not think at all. It wasn't until the knocking on her door got louder that she noticed it at all. She had a pretty good idea who it was, and the knocking wouldn't stop until she opened the door. He wouldn't go away. She didn't want him to.

"Dave." She held the door open for for him, noting that he'd changed since they'd returned from the station. He still wore his jeans and those Italian shoes he liked so much, but his button down and sports coat were gone in favor of a black sweatshirt washed often enough that it had faded to grey.

"I thought I'd..." He frowned, looking at the open balcony door and back at her. It only took a second of his hand against her cheek to tell how cold she was.

"You're freezing. It's got to be thirty-five degrees out there, if not less. They're saying it might snow tonight." He didn't ask before crossing the room and closing the doors. While he was at it he drew the curtains closed as well. "You're exhausted, you don't need to be sick as well."

"I needed some fresh air." It was only in the warmth of the room that she realized just how cold she was, the chill deep in the morrow of her bones.

"I know." His voice softened, but the concern in his eyes didn't fade as he wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin.

She'd changed into yoga pants and a long sleeved t-shirt after she'd taken a shower in an attempt to wash away the day. Neither was enough to keep her warm, but they were thin enough to feel Rossi's body heat. Like a sponge her skin seemed to absorb it. As she began to warm up she started to tremble, or maybe it was that he was holding her and she didn't have to be strong and alone.

She wasn't quite sure how it happened, but one minute she was leaning against him and the next she was on his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. She couldn't stop shaking. It was stupid, she told herself. Stupid to stand out in the cold and more stupid to break down like this. She'd seen a lot of terrible things over the years and though she might have cried or needed time alone she'd never let herself break down around another person like this. Not even Will, when things had been still good between them and she had thought he was someone she could trust.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Jen. This case hit all of us hard, but I can't imagine how much harder it was for you and Hotch. The fact that you held it together so flawlessly the last three days is a testament to how strong you are." He pulled the comforter from the end of the bed to cover her. She closed her eyes as she rested against his chest. She'd been nowhere near composed for the last three days, but she didn't have it in her to argue. Finally, between the blanket and his body heat she began to feel the cold of the last three days start to thaw, warmth slowly seeping back in. His hold on her didn't relax at all.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine." She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, him or herself.

"I know you will." He looked down at her, a faint but sincere smile on his lips.

"You've been watching me, these last couple of days." They'd been paired more than usual, which might have been his doing or might have been Hotch who'd been watching her almost as closely.

"Kitten, I always watch you." He touched her cheek, lightly. It was the most intimate that touches between them got. For months now they'd been dancing around each other as they grew closer. Most times they were out on a case, he stopped by her room at least once a night. Usually he stayed for an hour or two, just talking or watching a movie in companionable silence. A few times he'd stayed the night, kicking off his shoes and laying on top of the covers like a gentleman. They hadn't even kissed yet, though they both knew that things were heading in that direction.

"You've been watching me because you're worried." She probably shouldn't keep sitting where she was, but she didn't want to move.

"I've been worried about Hotch too. I didn't like the sound of this case going in; I'm just glad the son of a bitch is in jail for the rest of his life. If there was a pool I'd bet a lot of money that what's left of his life isn't going to be pleasant or long." If there was one thing that even murderers, thieves and drug dealers found to be morally reprehensible, it was people who hurt kids. One who murdered them after he tortured them wasn't going to last long.

"When we were all there with our guns drawn and Hotch was telling him to put his hands in the air I thought, for a second, about what would happen if he didn't. What if he'd tried to run, or shoot, or charged us? I could have shot him. I _wanted_ to shoot him. I've never thought like that before, not even with Battle. He was threatening my family and I did what I had to, but I didn't want his death. Not like I wanted Henderson's." It worried her, that the desire to pull the trigger had been so strong. What if she'd been alone with him, no worry about what her team would see or think? Would she have brought him in, or would she have had her own justice? Vengeance.

"I would have shot him and felt not one iota of remorse. He's the worst kind of scum." Five boys dead before they'd caught him with a sixth. All of them bruised and strangled, all of them under the age of seven and all of them with blond hair that reminded everyone on the team of both Jack and Henry.

"I can't stop thinking about the parents. Five sets of parents, all grieving." She couldn't stop thinking how it would be if she was the one without a son, nothing but a hole in her life. She remembered Sarah Hillridge coming to her office every time there was a case with a missing eight year old; she wouldn't even have that faint hope if Henry was dead.

"And one set standing the doorway of their son's bedroom, watching him sleep. Right now, though, there's only one parent I'm concerned with. Tell me what I can do for you tonight." As if he could read her mind he added "Henry's safe. I know you'd rather be home right now, seeing that with your own eyes, but by tomorrow this fog will have lifted and we'll be able to fly home. You only have to get through tonight."

"I wish I could sleep." She didn't want to close her eyes; she knew the images that were waiting for her.

"I can stay until you do. Or I can just stay." He'd never made the offer outright before; usually it was just an unspoken understanding between them when it got late and the movie ended or they were too tired to talk more.

"I don't want to be alone." She moved off his lap finally, sitting at the top of the bed with her back against the headboard and her legs pulled up in front of her.

"Did you want to watch something? I won't complain if it's one of those girl things you threaten me with sometimes." He turned on the bed to face her after kicking off his shoes. JJ had a weakness for romantic comedies and period pieces, something she shared with Garcia and Emily but only teasingly threatened to make Rossi watch.

"No." She shook her head. It wouldn't feel right, not with the ghosts of five little boys hanging over her head.

"I could..." Whatever Rossi could or could not offer was forgotten with the sharp rap of knuckles against the hotel room door. He glanced at the clock; it was after ten. He was sure JJ hadn't ordered any room service, so that left two options; either it was another member of their team, or someone unwelcome. Rossi almost hoped some random stalker was knocking on doors, it would give him a way to vent his emotions. "Do you want to me get it?"

"No, I will." She slid off the bed, opening the door without asking who it was first. Rossi frowned; she wasn't usually so careless.

"Em."

"I thought you could use a little company, or a little Jack. Or company and a lot of Jack." Emily Prentiss stood in the doorway, bottle in one hand and a slightly surprised look on her face. "I guess you have company already."

Dave looked at the bed, comforter pulled back and him sitting in the middle with his feet bare. He'd be a little surprised too, if he was Prentiss. "We were talking."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" She arched one brow, and Dave could swear there was a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"He's here for the same reason you are, just without the alcohol. Did you want to come in?" JJ stepped back from the door, giving her room to enter.

"I don't have to. I can leave you guys alone, with or without the liquid refreshment." She didn't look like she was in any hurry to leave, though.

"I'll get glasses from the bathroom; I think there's at least three in there. Shut the door, will you?" JJ decided for her, for all of them. As much as she wouldn't have minded time alone with Rossi, the mind numbing property of Jack Daniels was sounding pretty good. She came back into the main room with three plastic glasses that she'd just taken out of their bags to find Emily on the second bed, facing Rossi. She sat next to him and held out the glasses. "Only the very best for us."

"I'm not a snob." Emily took one of the glasses, looking pointedly at the seven hundred dollar pair of shoes on the floor between them, where Rossi had kicked them off.

"I care more about what's in the glass than what it's made of." Though it was true that the glasses he had at home were crystal, and just the right shape to enhance the flavor of the whiskey, at times like this that didn't matter.

"Emily, will you do the honors?" JJ asked, holding out her own glass. She didn't usually drink much, and rarely hard alcohol, but she was ready for it tonight. As long as she was sober enough to make it from the hotel to the plane in the morning, she didn't care about anything else.

"Cent'anni," Rossi said when they each had a glass poured. Emily had not been at all skimpy with the bottle; each glass was filled within an inch of the brim. They 'clinked' their glasses together before taking a good sized drink. It burned JJ's throat as it went down, but the heat was welcome, and oblivion hoped for.


	2. Drinking Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Never have I ever kissed anyone on the team.”  She looked expectantly at Rossi and JJ but neither of them budged.  “Come on, guys.  Really?”

“So how are you really?” Emily asked after their first round was gone and she was refilling all the glasses.

“Has anyone asked Hotch that question?” Reid had walked her to her room earlier, looking worried but not knowing what to say, and now she had both Rossi and Emily looking after her.

“I saw Morgan heading to his room a few minutes ago with a deck of cards and a bottle that looked similar to mine.  Who knows if they’ll actually talk about anything, or just spend a couple of hours not talking, but either way he’ll make it through the night.”  Emily set the bottle on the nightstand between the beds, easily reachable by any of them.  “And you’re ignoring the question.”

“What is there to say?  I saw the same things you did.”  JJ looked down at her drink, feeling rather than seeing two sets of eyes on her.  It wasn’t the first case they’d had with kids but it was the worst in some time.  The worst since she’d returned to the unit as a profiler, and didn’t have the breaks that dealing with the press and the red tape had given her.  Sometimes her new job didn’t seem so different than it had been before, and sometimes she realized just how different it was.

“I saw Declan, for just a minute each time I looked at one of the children.  Declan like he was when I took care of him, little and blond and trusting.  I saw Jack and Henry too, and it made me want to find the monster who had touched those boys even more.  Bastard deserves anything that comes to him now.”  Rossi muttered an ‘amen’ when Emily took a drink.

“Can we just talk bout something else?  Or nothing?  What’s done is done, and nothing is going to change it.”  Or bring back the two boys that had died since they’d first been briefed on the case, or take away the nightmares she expected once she closed her eyes.

“We can do whatever you want tonight, Jen.”  Rossi rested his hand on her arm.  She didn’t realize until then that she was shaking a little.  She wasn’t the only one to notice.

“We can play never have I ever,” Emily suggested, her voice just a little too bright.

“Never have I ever what?” Rossi asked.

“I don’t think I’ve played that since college.”  JJ was surprised enough by Emily’s suggestion to look up.  She took a sip of her drink but used her left hand so as to not dislodge Rossi’s hand on her arm.  

“A drinking game,” Rossi guessed correctly.  “I’m guessing it has something to do with finding things the other people have or haven’t done?”

“Just like it sounds.  You say something that you’ve never done and anyone that has takes a drink.  We have plenty left in the bottle.”  Emily didn’t even have to look at the bottle to see what was left.

“You sure about that, Prentiss?  Some of us have done quite a few things.”  He raised en eyebrow suggestively, glad of a chance to lighten the mood.  He even got a ghost of a smile out of JJ.

“Good thing you hold your alcohol well, then.  JJ?”

“Sure, I’m in if you guys are.”  Not exactly what she’d expected tonight, but it might be what she needed.  It certainly couldn’t hurt.

“I’m in too,” Rossi agreed.  Even if he wasn’t interested in learning new things about his friends he would have said yes in hopes of distracting JJ.  It seemed to be working better than offering a movie had earlier.

“Good.”  Emily grabbed the bottle and moved over to join them on the other bed.  JJ moved to one side and Rossi turned around so they were roughly in a circle facing each other.  “Should I start?

“Go ahead.”  JJ held her glass at the ready.

“Never have I ever kissed anyone on the team.”  She looked expectantly at Rossi and JJ but neither of them budged.  “Come on, guys.  Really?”

“My date with Reid did not get that far.”  She knew what Emily was expecting; she and Rossi were well past the ‘just friends’ stage, but they were in a kind of stasis, stuck between being aware that something was between them and actually acting on it.

“You went out on a date with Reid?”  Emily and Rossi spoke almost in unison.  Emily was surprised and amused, Rossi was something else.

“It was years ago.  Gideon gave him football tickets, he had a crush.  We both knew it wouldn’t go anywhere.”  It had been meant as a distraction, and had worked in diverting Emily’s attention.  It had drawn Rossi’s though; he was watching her with an expression she couldn’t quite understand.  It wasn’t possible that he was jealous of Reid, was it?  “I’m not the one with the Don Juan reputation though.  Dave?”

“Emily said the team, not the whole of the FBI building.  Besides, that reputation was earned years ago, before I came back to Quantico.”  He resolutely did not take a drink.

“Well I guess that one backfired on me.  Your turn Rossi.”  Emily looked to her left.

“Never have I ever worn makeup.”  The whole point was to drink, after all, or at least to get them to drink.

“No imagination, Rossi.”  Emily took her shot, though, and JJ quickly followed suit.

“Never have I ever been married.”  It was JJ’s turn; it seemed only fair to make Dave take a drink since he’d gotten them so easily.  Unless Emily had another secret they didn’t know about, she’d never been married, and JJ hadn’t ever said yes to one of Will proposals, which probably should have been a warning sign about where their relationship was headed, or not headed, years ago.

“Is that one drink or three?” he asked before downing a healthy sized gulp.

“Never have I ever lived in one place for more than a decade.”  The diplomat's daughter looked pointedly at her teammates.

“Seventeen years before I managed to escape, thanks to a soccer scholarship.”  JJ’s head was feeling a little light after the next shot, almost pleasant.  “I don’t miss the small town life at all.”

Rossi took a drink of his own, remembering the last time he’d been to Commack Long Island.  He’d been as eager to escape his home as JJ had hers, for different reasons.  He didn’t say anything, though.  This game was supposed to be about relaxing and forgetting their day, not adding more dark thoughts to the ones they were all dealing with tonight.  Better to change the topic before it could get serious.   “Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender.”

Almost at the same time the women both looked at Rossi, then each other, then took a drink.  Emily drinking didn’t surprise him much; he had his suspicions and had meant to catch her out.  JJ’s drinking was a surprise.  He raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.  Emily wasn’t so reticent.

“Share with the class, Jayje.  Are we talking just kissing here, or more than? And how long ago?”  Emily was just as surprised as Dave.

“Just kissing my senior year of high school.  A little more than, sophmore year of college.”  JJ, who might have evaded under normal circumstances, or blushed, simply answered with a shrug.  “What about you?”

“More recently than college, and more than kissing.  You haven’t kissed a woman since then?”

“I haven’t kissed anyone at all in almost a year, and only Will in the last five.”  She flinched a little; she hadn’t meant to bring him up.  They were both looking at her now.  Rossi was scowling; he had no great love for her ex.  Emily looked like she was about to say something; fortunately for JJ it was her turn with the game.  “Never have I ever been to Europe.”  

Rossi took a shot after Emily.   A wisp of hair had fallen into JJ’s face, and he didn’t think anything of brushing it back behind her ear.  “One of these days we’ll have to fix that, bella.”   

“Are you guys sure you don’t need to take a shot for that kissing one earlier?”  Emily was watching them with undisguised interest.  Everyone knew that Rossi looked out for JJ, especially since Will had left.  It wasn’t hard for any of them to figure out how the two felt about each other either, but they weren’t usually so obvious.

“Pretty sure I would have remembered that one, Em.”  JJ’s eyes closed for a minute at the touch of a fingertip against the sensitive skin behind her earlobe.

“Oh, you would have.”  Rossi’s voice was low, his gaze intense.  If Emily hadn’t been in the room the suspense might have ended right then.  For a little while the haunted look was gone from her eyes; he would have liked to make that freedom last as long as it could.  Then again maybe he didn’t care that Emily was in the room.

“Pretty sure never have I ever had someone look at me like that.”  Forgetting the rules, or maybe just not caring, Emily took a long sip of her drink.

“Like what?”  JJ’s eyes flickered open.  She heard Emily’s voice but she only saw Rossi; there was no reason for Emily to answer the question.  She whispered his name as she exhaled.  “Dave.”

“Never have I ever enjoyed being a voyeur so much.  Damn it, will you guys just kiss already?  If you don’t then I will, and there’s no telling which one of you I’ll pick.”  She should probably leave, but Emily was too wrapped up in the moment to think about moving.  Maybe it was the alcohol or the stress of the last few days looking for a release, or maybe it was the pheromones her teammates released when they were near each other but she was also pretty damn aroused.  Kissing either one of her attractive friends wouldn’t be a hardship.  A bad idea, maybe, but not a hard one.

“I think I’d like to see that.”  Rossi took the bottle out of her hands and grinned at her.  The smugness that he often protruded but had been missing thus far this evening was back; it was a challenge she couldn’t refuse.

“Just remember this is Rossi’s fault.”  It was all the warning she gave JJ before pressing her lips against the other woman’s, tasting the whiskey on her lower lip with a flick of her tongue.  Maybe it was just surprise, but JJ’s mouth opened a little and Emily took advantage of the space to deepen the kiss a little more.  Never had she seriously fantasized about the other woman on the team, and now she wondered why she hadn’t.  It was hard to end the kiss, but it was almost worth it to see the look of surprise on Rossi’s face.  “I gave you fair warning, Dave.  You snooze, you loose.”

“I haven’t lost anything yet.”  He looked at JJ, who was watching them both, fingers playing with her necklace as she did when she was troubled or thinking hard.  “Jen?”

“Never have I ever initiated something like this.”  What ‘this’ was she didn’t stop to explain as she showed Rossi just what he had missed so far, but hadn’t lost.  There was no hesitation in the kiss, that had been used up already in the months it had taken to get to this point.  Her tongue delved into his mouth, tasting him, learning him.  By the time she was done she was breathing heavily and the room was spinning.  She rested her head against his shoulder in an effort to make it slow down.

“I’ve lost track of who needs a drink.”  Emily held the bottle again, retrieved from Rossi when he almost dropped it while JJ kissed him.

“I think we all need one.”  Rossi held out his cup and JJ’s.  They were all filled and, in the next couple of minutes, all emptied again.

“Should I pour again?  It’s your turn on the game, Dave.”  There wasn’t much left in the bottle Emily held up to the light to examine, then almost dropped because looking up made her feel dizzy.

“I don’t know what to say.”  

“I’m sure there’s at least one or two things you haven’t done.”  It was warm in the room, all of a sudden.  Emily tugged off the sweater she wore over her long sleeved t-shirt.  When her bottom shirt started to come off with the top one neither JJ nor Dave could help looking at her briefly exposed belly.

“There’s a lot of things I haven’t done,”  JJ said as she looked at her empty cup.  She was drunk, of that there was no doubt.  And maybe decisions made while drunk were bad, but it was also the only time she was going to forget that she was supposed to be a good girl who only did the right things, and instead think about what would make her feel good, and happy for a little while.  She trusted the two people in the room as she trusted few others.  They were her friends and her family.  She would do anything for them; why shouldn’t she let herself do anything with them?  

“You can tell us, bella.  Anything.”  She was so warm, when he rested his hand against her cheek, communicating with her in more than just words.  Just an hour ago she had been so cold, so sad and so closed off from everything, the events of the past days muting the personality of a woman who was usually so vibrant.  Now the warmth was back and everything was somehow even brighter in this moment.  “Nothing exists outside of this room.  It’s just you and me and Emily; the world can’t touch any of us tonight.”

“You’re touching me.”  It made no sense or complete sense, JJ wasn’t sure which one, nor did she care.  She knew that she liked his hand touching her.  She liked kissing him too, just as she’d liked Emily kissing her.

“I like touching you.  I’ll keep touching you until you ask me to stop.”  His cup, abandoned now, fell to the floor and spilled the last few drops that clung to the glass as he reached to encircle her wrist with his fingers, his thumb feeling the steady rhythm of her pulse.

“I don’t want you to stop.  Either of you,” she added when Emily shifted on the bed, drawing back so their legs no longer touched.

“I should go find my room while I still remember where it is.”  Emily tried to stand up, but was unsteady enough that she didn’t quite make it.  JJ reached out, touching a hand to the other woman’s thigh.

“The game’s not over, Em.  It’s still my turn.  Never have I ever found myself wanting to be touched by two people.”  The words, once said, couldn’t be unsaid.  She didn’t need to unsay them.  “Never have I ever trusted two people enough to tell them that I want them to touch me.”

“JJ.”  Dave’s voice was almost a moan, his fingers momentarily tightening around her wrist.

“You don’t know what you’re saying, Jayje.  You’ve had a lot to drink.  We all have.”  There were things you couldn’t hide from a profiler, though, and arousal was one of them.  Emily might protest for her friend’s sake but not for her own.

“I know that for three days now I’ve felt raw and hurt and alone, but with you two I’m safe and warm.  I know that breaking up with Will made me doubt myself as a woman and you two make me feel desired.  I know that I’ve lived too much of my life doing what I should, what is expected of me and you two make me feel like I can take what I want.  What I want is to be touched by two people that know all the parts of me and still like who I am.”


	3. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to see you kiss. You and Emily. You’ve kissed me and she’s kissed me, but I want to know what it’s like to see you kissing each other.” Maybe she was supposed to be jealous at the thought of the man she was in love with kissing another woman, but it wasn’t another woman, it was Emily.

“Who you are is beautiful.” Dave pulled her closer, kissing her fiercely but briefly before looking at Emily. It was a look that said he wanted to give JJ everything she needed, and that meant Emily as well as himself. It was a look that said he desired her as well.

“How can anyone know you and not like you, Jayje? Not want you?” With a few spoken words the decision was made for all three of them. For the second time that night JJ had opened a door and invited her in. Emily trusted almost no one, but she trusted JJ completely. There wasn’t a person who knew more about her than JJ, or a person to whom she owed more loyalty. Even if this wasn’t something she wanted for herself, and she did, she would have done it for the woman who had risked everything to keep her safe, and sane.

“Let us show you how much.” Rossi was never one to procrastinate once a decision was made, and tonight was no different. Before any self doubt could make itself known he pulled JJ onto his lap, initiating a kiss between them. Emily couldn’t take her eyes off them as she lowered the bottle of Jack and the two remaining glasses to the floor, out of their way. It was just the three of them on the bed now, with nothing between them but the clothes that they wore. Those would be taken care of soon enough.

“When you do that I stop thinking. I don’t want to think tonight, not any more.” Thinking meant remembering, and bodies of dead little boys. Not even the alcohol had drowned out all those visions. JJ shook her head as if to shake out the thoughts she didn’t want.

“No more thinking tonight, JJ. Just feeling.” Emily looked over JJ’s shoulder at Rossi, nodding slightly. Nothing had to be said between them. They both understood that as much as the evening would be enjoyable for the both of them this was about JJ. She was always so careful to take care of everyone else on the team; it wasn’t often that she allowed them to see what she needed, and to give it to her. Tonight what she needed was to give up her control, and to lose herself in pleasure. Emily tugged her own shirt off and tossed it in the floor before settling behind her friend, chest to back, lips seeking out the sensitive skin of the other woman’s neck.

“We’re here for you tonight, Jen. If anything’s too much or not enough, if there’s anything you want us to do or touch or kiss all you have to do is ask.”

“I’ve never done anything like this before. I don’t know what to do, or say.” She looked down and found that the hand covering her breast was small and pale, with nails painted an opal color. Emily, who was finding just the right places on her neck to make her shudder. Or maybe it was Dave’s thumb slipping under the waistband of her yoga pants who was doing that.

“The answer is the same for both questions. Just do what feels right and say what you feel like saying. Don’t worry what it sounds like to us; we trust you as much as you trust us.” Emily remembered her own first experience with sharing a bed with two other people. She wished she’d trusted them like she trusted JJ and Dave.

“I want...” She took a breath, finding it hard to forego that filter between her brain and mouth that said ‘careful, people will judge you for what you say.’

“Anything, bella.” The elastic band on her pants was tugged down lower, revealing her hips and the top of her underwear. His fingers traced the newly exposed skin.

“I want to see you kiss. You and Emily. You’ve kissed me and she’s kissed me, but I want to know what it’s like to see you kissing each other.” Maybe she was supposed to be jealous at the thought of the man she was in love with kissing another woman, but it wasn’t another woman, it was Emily. Emily, who she could still feel against her back and still taste in her mouth. Emily, whose presence was still such a gift after so many months of thinking they might never see each other again.

“Are you sure?” Emily’s voice came from just behind her, so close to her ear that Emily must be almost leaning on her shoulder.

“Did you enjoy it? Watching Rossi and I kiss?” Voyeurism, her brain said. She told it to shut up; this wasn’t a profile, it was her life. There was nothing wrong with curiosity.

“Very much so. If I hadn’t been turned on already I would have been then.” There was no lying between them, not tonight.

“Then trust me to know that I want the same thing.” She pushed away from Rossi a little, putting just enough space between them that she could see both of the other people in the bed. It was the first time she noticed that Emily was no longer wearing a shirt, the paleness of her skin only broken by the plain black bra. She’d seen Emily in a bra before, but never had her eyes lingered over the way the skin was whitest just at the curve where it vanished into the bra, paler than her own skin. Never had she thought about what it would be like to push the straps off her shoulder and kiss the skin where it had been.

“We trust you.” Rossi kept one hand on JJ’s arm as he leaned forward, touching fingers to the back of Emily’s neck to draw her closer. His first kiss was barely a whisper, his second the flick of his tongue against her lower lip. Emily opened her mouth then, no longer able to deny her curiosity. She was aware of JJ watching, but after the first seconds it no longer made her cautious. JJ wanted this, and so did she. Dave did as well, if the way his tongue swept into her mouth was any indication. He teased and nipped and guided the kiss until she couldn’t breathe any more and had to pull back.

“I’m beginning to understand how you got three women to agree to marry you,” she teased, rather than admit just how much the kiss had affected her.

“Hey, I have other qualities. Most of my wives were just more interested in the qualities of my portfolio.” There was no discomfort in the statement; at the moment he couldn’t even remember the names of wife number two or wife number three, not with the taste of Emily in his mouth and the feel of JJ’s skin against his fingers.

“Oh JJ and I only want you for your money too, Rossi,” Emily joked, knowing that he would know it wasn’t true. They cared about him, no strings attached. Emily also didn’t have to worry about money, and JJ was in the running for person least likely to marry for money.

“Speak for yourself, Em. I want him for his body.” Alcohol was a wonderful freeing thing.

“No one ever wants me for my brain,” Rossi lamented with an over exaggerated sigh.

“You’ll have to learn to deal.” JJ had had enough of sitting back, as arousing as watching them had been. She tugged at the bottom of his sweatshirt. “I really think it’s time for this to go. Please.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” He pulled it over his head, tossing it to the ground not far from where Emily’s shirt was.

“Finally.” For all the nights that they had slept in the same bed there had always been shirts and often blankets between them. This was the first time she’d been able to run her fingers over his bare chest, to feel the toned muscles, the coarse hairs, the warm skin. In the sometimes absent minded way of drunken discovery she drew circles with her nail around one nipple until he shuddered and covered her hand with one of his own.

“Only one of us is still wearing a shirt, Jen. Seems to me that’s still one shirt too many.” He ran a finger down the side of her neck to the place where just a hint of cleavage was visible above the v-neck of her shirt. Emily moved both her hands against JJ’s back, raising the bottom of the shirt as she went, kissing one shoulder blade when it was revealed.

“We want to see you too.” Emily eased the shirt over JJ’s head. As Dave took the material from her, Emily’s fingers traced the spine down to the clasp of the bra, freeing JJ from that was well.

“So perfect.” It was hard to tell who had spoken, as Dave cupped one breast in his hand and covered her shoulder with kisses and Emily tasted the length of her spine with her tongue. Fingers and lips and tongues all joined in the exploration as Dave and Emily and JJ began to learn each other’s bodies.

Somehow Emily’s bra was on the ground as well, JJ’s tongue working the newly exposed nipple into a hard pucker. Hands, she wasn’t sure whose, ran through her hair as she sucked lightly, then harder. Their legs were all tangled together, twisting as they moved but somehow always managed to keep JJ in the middle.

“Still doing alright, kitten?” Rossi asked as he massaged her muscles, fingers digging deep into her shoulder blades to release the tension of the last days, weeks, and months. JJ nodded, but the moan was more reassuring.

Emily had spent the last few minutes in a less rigorous but still relaxing massage, rubbing JJ’s stomach in gentle strokes. Now, though, her confident fingers slipped past the elastic waistband of the pants, tugging the material down a few more inches. Her tongue followed the same track her fingers had been working for the last few minutes. JJ didn’t think too much of it until there was a spark of sensation. Her eyes sprang open. “Emily.”

“Shhh. No thinking, remember?” Emily canted her head back enough to see JJ’s face, not lowering her eyes as she nudged thin lacy panties to one side and eased one finger into the warm wet flesh she found waiting for her. The moment she found the sensitive bundle of nerves the blonde’s eyes flickered closed again. Another pair of eyes were wide open and watching her, deep brown eyes that took in every thing she was doing as her hand moved against the already pulsing clit. There was no jealousy in Rossi’s look but there was undisguised hunger. She looked back at him, her gaze just as unblinking and just as aroused.

“She needs this,” he said in a low whisper. His hand slid from JJ’s shoulder to wrist, brushing against Emily’s hair before moving back up JJ’s stomach, coming to rest on one breast. His chest was molded perfectly to JJ’s back, feeling each ripple of muscle as the woman in his arms began to writhe and whimper. For the first time that day she really was just feeling and not thinking. “Let go, baby. We’ve got you.”

“We’ve always got you.” Emily’s fingers moved faster, a driving rhythm designed to push her over the edge. She could feel the tension of muscle wound almost too tight. “Come for me, Jayje.”

“I...” JJ’s back arched, her body pressing even closer to Emily. Pale eyes looked almost black as her pupils dilated. Her lips, in contrast, were a stark white as she bit her lower lip to keep from crying out as she came.

“That’s it,” Rossi crooned as he held her, JJ’s body trembling against him as the orgasm coursed through her body. She was still shaking as Emily eased her way up, head resting on the pillow and a hand resting on Rossi’s hip as they cradled JJ between them.

“For a crappy day it sure is ending on a better note,” Emily commented. She was aroused, physically, but emotionally content as she touched her lips lightly to the woman facing her, a woman who looked far less troubled than she had an hour ago. It was an accomplishment she was pretty proud of.

“Who said anything about ending?” It had been years since Rossi had found himself sharing a bed with more than one person, and never had the experience been with two people who mattered to him in different but equally important ways. His future, he hoped, was with the blond who trusted him so much she was limp in his arms, but Emily, and her happiness, mattered to him too. His hand rested on JJ’s, and without hesitation he guided their combined fingers to Emily’s most intimate entrance, exploring the wet heat they found there. “Emily needs a little relaxation too, don’t you think Jen?”

“Mmm hmmm,” JJ agreed with a hum that might have seemed like she wasn’t aware, except that she curled her finger at just the right moment to send a shock wave through Emily’s nervous system. JJ opened her eyes slowly, a smile growing as she caught the other woman’s reaction. “Hard to hit that spot by yourself, isn’t it?”

“God, JJ.” Emily moaned, then moaned again at the touch of a tongue to her neck and a hand to her thigh. Whose tongue and whose hand she couldn’t really tell, and didn’t really care.

“Everything’s spinning,” JJ muttered as her hand dug into Emily’s shoulder, trying to keep from floating away. She felt so light, yet at the same time anchored as she never had been before. Dave’s fingers were woven against her own, their pointer fingers moving as one as he led the rhythm in and out of Emily’s body. Emily’s hand cupped her breast, someone’s leg covered her own and there was a voice begging her for more. Maybe it was her begging them for more.

“Please.” Emily, when she bucked hard against them, did not have the same restraint that JJ did. It was lucky that they were in the last room in the hall, the space next door vacant since it was assigned to Rossi; there was no one to complain or come running when Emily screamed.

“Two down,” Emily whispered once her voice started working again. The comment was followed by a pointed look; never one to shy away from things the look was followed by a finger caressing his hard length.

“One to go,” JJ added, just because it sounded right.

Emily shook her head. “No reason it has to be limited to one.”

With a strength that was surprising considering that all of her bones had melted and were yet to reform, Emily tugged JJ away from Dave, encouraging her to roll over. Lips were too close to resist; tongues slid together as the women explored each other. Mouths weren’t the only thing to be explored when Emily’s hands wandered down, a single finger confirming that JJ was more than ready for a second round.

“I bet you’ve imagined this happening quite a few ways, but never with me in the picture.” Emily had to laugh; she was sure that her friends had at least kissed before tonight, and was still surprised that they hadn’t. So many firsts in the last hour.

“I like the way things are happening,” JJ assured her friend, knowing that jokes were a common shield when Emily was uncertain about things.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Not tonight.” Rossi’s body was pressed against JJ, but it was Emily he kissed. JJ, caught between them, barely even breathed. Hours ago she was cold to the point of freezing, and how it was hard to even fathom what the word ‘cold’ meant.

“Dave.” They were still savoring each other when JJ whimpered. Emily had been right; she had imagined many times what it would be like to be with Dave Rossi. Now that they had shifted gears so radically she didn’t know that she could last much longer, despite the fact that she’s already come once.

“Tell us what you need, kitten.” His lips against her shoulder muffle the words as he leaves a mark that will bear witness tomorrow to tonight, but she knows what he’s saying.

“You. This. I need to feel _everything_.” She reached for Emily’s hand, joining the two of them together as she waits with drawn breath.

“Not everything, Jen. Just _this_. Just us.” His hand covered the two smaller hands as he sunk into JJ’s willing body, driving out everything else. He did not hurry, despite the urgency in her voice. They’d been building to this moment for hours, months, years. When it came, finally, there were no muffled voices or bitten lips; there were shouts of ecstasy, whispers of gratitude, and even a few tears.

Soon after there was sleep, for this one night free of nightmares. For one night, at least, the three bodies tangled together granted each other a reprieve from the memories of five little boys and the shattered families they left behind, all the broken families that haunt their sleep.


End file.
